Pokemon Transformation Town
by tomhur18
Summary: Nothing really happened in a small town in Sinnoh. That is until recently. For some reason and epidemic is going on that is causing certain teenagers to transform into Pokemon! What is causing this? Who will be changed? How will their lives be changed? Find out in Pokemon Transformation Town!(When a chapter is added the character slot will change) Please Review!
1. Chapter 1 Luxray Vision

Just an idea I thought of.

I own nothing

* * *

Pokemon Town Chapter 1 Luxray vision

It was a normal summer mourning in a small town in Sinnoh. The bird pokemon were singing and all was right with the world. But today something would happen that would change the town forever...

16 year old Chris had a busy day ahead of him he was going to swimming practice and then heading to the running track and the he planned to spend the day with his best friends Harry and James. His schedule was about to get a drastic change. While getting dressed. "CHRIS!"yelled his 14 year old sister Bailey. "What Bailey?"asked Chris. "Did you take my lucky t shirt?"asked Bailey. "No."said Chris. "How do I know your not lying?"asked Bailey. "WHAT?!"asked Chris. "You said you always wanted that shirt!"said Bailey. "Yeah but-"Chris was interrupted by "Bailey I found your shirt it was in the laundry by accident."said their mother. "Okay mom."said Bailey. "Sorry."She said. "Whatever."said Chris and he walked into his room.

Chris took a drink out of a water bottle in his room. "Me lying. If I'm a liar I'm a Luxray."Chris muttered as he packed up for swim class. He was alomost finished when he noticed it got hotter and he felt itchier. "Huh weird."he said. He then noticed something blue and black on his arms. "What the?"Chris asked himself then there was a huge flash of light.

"What was that?"asked Chris. Chris walked over to his stuff when he noticed something. "Why am I on all fours? and why are my senses heightened?"he asked himself. Chris then had a bad thought and raced to his mirror. Instead of a human teenager there was a Luxray reflected in the mirror. "No that's not possible."said Chris. He looked over himself and discovered he had indeed turned into a Luxray(His clothes were still on they are just don't fit). "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"screamed Chris. "Whats going on in here!"said Chris's mom. She opened the door and saw the Luxray that was once her son. "Hi mom."said Chris. His mom fainted

After Chris's mom woke up she and Bailey went to talk to Chris. "What happened to you?"asked Bailey. "I don't know. All I said was if I'm lying I'm a Luxray and then POOF all fours."said Chris. "Oh my poor baby is a Pokemon."said Chris's mom. "What am I supposed to do I can't go to swim practice and track like this!"said Chris. "Just stay home until we get this sorted out."said his mom. There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!"said Bailey. "Hi."she said to the people at the door "Hey Bailey. Me and Harry came to get Chris." said a boy at the door(Whose name is James). "I'm not decent!"said Chris. "You were fine yesterday."said another voice(Obviously Harry.) "One of those over night things."said Chris. "Fine will go."said Harry but before they left James thinks he sees a Luxray...

* * *

What will happen next? You'll just have to stay tuned...


	2. Chapter 2 A Big Surprise

Next chapter!

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 2 A Big Surprise

James and Harry were going to swimming practice. "I don't get it Chris loves swimming why would he back out?"asked Harry. "I don't know. He's the one who made us sign up in the first place."said James. They got to the class and were greeted by the coach. "Hello boys."he said. "Hi coach."said James and Harry. "Where is you pal Chris?"asked the coach. "He's home sick."said James. "A shame he's a good kid."said the coach.

About ten minutes passed and a small boy came in late. "Hey Danny."said Harry. "Hi."said Danny. Danny had a growing disorder which causes him to grow slower than usual and as a result he was often picked on for his size. "Hey why'd a shrimp like YOU get accepted into the swim team?"asked the local bully Hank. "You've asked me that question 10 times and each time it grows old fast."said Danny. "Shame it's better at growing than you!"said Hank. "Leave him alone Hank."said a boy called Tim.

Practice had ended and everyone was packing up. Danny usually changed last because he was insecure and shy because of his size. Little did he know but the reason why he was insecure and shy was about to change. When Danny changed into his normal clothes he moaned. Hank and his friend Saul constantly picked on him because of his small size and one of those issues was that he had to get a custom pair of swim trunks. After he took a drink from a water fountain "What I'd give for a normal trunk size."he said. Danny then felt bloated. "Just my imagination." he muttered. While walking by the mirror he noticed that he was indeed getting wider and some tusk were growing. Before he could say any thing there was a flash of light and a large RIPPING sound. "Were those my clothes?" Danny asked him self. He then looked in the mirror and saw a Donphan not himself. "...THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT BY A NORMAL TRUNK SIZE!"screamed Danny who put 2 and 2 together.

"Oh man what will my parents think?" Danny wondered. "Got to get help." he said but to his surprise he found that his new Donphan body was too big for the door. "CRAP! Now what!"asked Danny. "Danny what are you complaining aboUUUUUTTTTTT!"said Tim as he came into the locker room. "Heh heh could you get some workmen?"asked Danny.

* * *

The chaos contiunues...


	3. Chapter 3 A Howling Good tf

Wow another chapter already I'm on Fire! Please review!

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 3 A Howling good tf

It took 5 minutes for everyone to recover from the shock then 30 minutes to get Danny out of the locker room and another 5 to get him to calm down. Before anyone could ask questions. "Step aside and let me do it."said a girl. "Hi Brianna."said Danny. Brianna was the school reporter/private investigator for the local school and often was the one who asked the questions when something important came up(Like this) even when it was summer she did this sort of thing, her dad was also chief of police. "So Danny what exactly happened to you."asked Brianna. "I was just in the locker room and I muttered something about getting a normal trunk size(as in swim trunks) and I guess fate thought I meant I wanted to be a Donphan or something."said Danny. "Do you know what triggered this?"asked Brianna. "No clue."said Donny. "What will you do now?"asked Brianna. "I have no idea. I know mom and dad are gonna freak out though. I guess I better get used to sleeping outside cause there is no WAY I can fit inside my house now."said Danny. "I wish you luck."said Brianna.

After that Brianna started asking some people if they had heard other cases of this but no luck until she came to her friends James and Harry. "No clue."said Harry. "Wait a minute wasn't Chris acting strange when we got to his house?"said James. "So something came up whats the big deal?"asked Harry. "I think I saw a luxray tail in there."said James. "But Chris doesn't have a Luxray."said Brianna. "You don't think that?..." the three raced off to Chris's house.

At Chris's house "Great when I woke up this morning all I was worried about was how I was gonna do in swim practice and now I'm a Pokemon who can't swim anymore."said Chris who was talking to his sister Bailey in his room about his new condition as a luxray. "Listen Chris I know you loved swimming but look at the bright side you can now control electricity!"said Bailey. "Yeah and electrocute everyone in the pool."moaned Chris. "Chris you have some visitors."said his mom. "Is it a team of experts who can turn me back?"asked Chris. "No its your friends."said James who walked into the room along with Harry and Brianna. "Um I can explain!"said Chris. "Don't worry Chris we get the idea."said Harry. "Your not shocked by this?"asked Chris. "Not really considering what happened at swim practice."said Brianna. "What happened?"asked Bailey. "Danny got turned into a donphan."said James. "WHAT!?"asked Bailey and Chris. Brianna, James and Harry began explaining while Brianna desperate for a drink took one from a water bottle nearby... the same one Chris used earlier...

"Wow I feel sorry for Danny."said Bailey after the story was told. "Guess I got off easy."said Chris looking at himself. "Don't worry Chris we're your friends you can count on us."said James. "Thanks guys."said Chris. "But we have to find out want's causing this and try to stop it."said Harry. "Don't worry Harry I'll figure it out."said Brianna. "Brianna this isn't like reporting stuff at school, solving school crimes and helping kids find there lost objects."said Harry. "Yes but you know me I'm like a houndoom tracker I ALWAYS get my man."said Brianna unaware that the moment she said the word houndoom dark fur began to grow on her. "Um Brianna."said Chris. "What?" Brianna looked at her self. "...Oh no its happening!"(Flash of light) "To.. me... to..."said Brianna now a houndoom after the flash of light. "Wow Brianna you look good as a houndoom."said Bailey. "This is serious!"said Brianna she was about to say how but all that came out was a 10 second long howl. This caused Chris, Bailey Harry, and James to explode with laughter. "Its not FUNNY!"said Brianna. "Now as I was saying HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"she asked. "Well what did you do before you turned?"asked James. "Well I drank some water."said Brianna. "What a minute from THAT water bottle?"said Chris pointing at an empty water bottle. "Yes."said Brianna. "That's the water bottle I drank from before I turned!"said Chris. "Water must be the cause."said Brianna. "And considering the fact that the fur started growing when you said you were like a houndoom maybe the transformation is triggered by whatever pokemon you said."said Bailey. "Yeah I did say Luxray before I turned."said Chris. "But how do we know WHAT water will cause it?"asked James. "I don't know I guess will have to wait for more evidence to show up."said Brianna who began to scratch at herself with her hind leg. The others couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

What will happen next?

So we finally have our set up for our story stay tuned for more Pokemon tf maddness in the future. Also everytime a chapter is posted the character slot will be filled with what ever pokemon was featured in that chapter. Just a heads up.


	4. Chapter 4 Ninetales and Miltank

All right next chapter!

Normaly a chapter only contains one tf but since it would make these chapters VERY short I'm grouping two tfs in this chapter

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 4 Foxy Pokemon Lady and Don't have a Miltank.

It had been only a day and word had spread about Chris, Danny and Brianna and what pokemon they had turned into. What changed them into Pokemon was unknown(Brianna decided to keep the water part a secret for reasons I'll get into later.) and the same question was on everybodys mind. "Who's next?"

The day after Brianna's transformation into houndoom, Rebecca and her best friend Tim(Who was mentioned in chapter 2.) were at a fountain in the town talking about recent events. "I'm worried Tim. What if we're next?"asked Rebecca. "I don't know but who knows maybe it will be fun to be a pokemon."said Tim. "Maybe. I just hope if I do turn into a Pokemon I get something that people like."said Rebecca. "Why are you so picky?"asked Tim. "Well Well WELL if it isn't Rebecca and Tim."said a beautiful girl coming up. "That's why."said Rebecca. "Hello Chelsey."said Tim with anger. Chelsey was the most beautiful girl in school and was the resident mean girl. She and Rebecca had been rivals since 4th grade with Chelsey winning most of the time. "So did you hear about Chris, Danny and Brianna?"asked Chelsey. "How could we not its the talk of the town."said Tim. "Well I just wanted to tell you that I am searching for a way to turn into a pokemon like them."said Chelsey. "Why would you want to do THAT?"asked Rebecca. "Oh so I can become something absolutely STUNNING like a Lopunny or a Gardevior."said Chelsey. "How about a Miltank?"suggested Tim and he and Rebecca started laughing. "How dare you speak to me that way! The very thought of me being a miltank is ridiculous."said Chelsey. "It would teach you a lesson."said Rebecca. "Oh please I hope YOU get turned into something awful like a Garbordur or Muk."said Chelsey. "Who knows I could turn into a ninetales and show you up."said Rebecca. "Oh please you wouldn't even make a ninetales look good."said Chelsey. Rebecca now ticked off threw Chelsey in the fountain and leaped in after her and the two began to fight. "Cut that out!"said Tim and he pulled them both out.

"Thanks a lot Rebecca now I have to get changed."said Chelesy and she rushed off. "Oh that creep if I was as special as she is I'd show her!"said Rebecca. Fur began to grow on her. "Um Rebecca."said Tim. "What?"asked Rebecca and then there was a flash of light. "OH NO! It happened to me!"said Rebecca. "Yep."said Tim in amazement. "What is it?"asked Rebecca nervously. "Look in the fountain."said Tim smiling. Rebecca did and instead of her average looking self instead she saw a beautiful majestic ninetales. "... I LOOK GREAT!"said Rebecca. "Sure do."said Tim. "Come on lets show Chelsey she'll FREAK!"said Rebecca and the two raced off unaware that Chelsey was about to freak out over something different.

While Rebecca was having the best moment of her life Chelsey was drying off in a girls restroom and was about to have the worst moment in her life. "Me a Miltank? Humpf! How stupid."she muttered. All of a sudden she felt a weird sensation between her legs and her skin was turning pink. "What the?" Chelsey said before a big flash of light hit her. "Uh what just happened?"she asked herself(She was unaware that when a transformation happens it happens in a flash of light.). "Why do I feel different? "she asked. Chelsey then looked between her legs to see what the weird feeling was. She saw a miltanks udder. Chelsey squealed in horror and looked in the mirror and instead of her beautiful self she saw a big smelly miltank. Before she could react. "Hey Chelsey check out what happened to me."said Rebecca walking into the restroom. When she saw Chelsey's current condition she burst out laughing. Chelsey could only look at Rebecca's new body with envy. "No fair how come YOU get to be the ninetales!"said Chelsey. "Because karma sucks sometimes!"said Rebecca.

* * *

What will happen next?


	5. Chapter 5 A Real Pignite

Next chapter!

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 5 A Real Pignite

2 days passed and Brianna was talking to her friend Penelope. "So why aren't you telling people whats causing this whole thing?"asked Penelope. "Because people will stop drinking water and I won't be able to figure out what kinds of water will turn people and once I do find out I'll have someone examine it."said Brianna(In other words the author is trying to keep the plot going as long as he can.). "So how does it feel being a houndoom?"asked Penelope. "Not that bad once you get used to it. The new sense of smell can being annoying though." said Brianna. "I can imagine."said Penelope. "Did you here whats been happening to Chelesy?"asked Brianna. Every since Chelesy had turned into miltank she had gone from local mean girl to local laughing stock. "Yeah I heard only her older brother is sticking up for her."said Penelope. "I feel kinda bad for her."said Brianna. "I don't. She's the one who gave me that awful nickname."said Penelope. Penelope had the bad bad habit of eating to much and this had caused Chesley to give her the nickname Pignelope. "Yeah I can see your point."said Brianna. Brianna's phone started ringing. "Hold it up to my ear please."said Brianna and Penelope did so.(Brianna usually had her phone on speaker because of her new paws but she had someone with her this time.) "Hello... Hi dad... really... now?... okay."said Brianna(The ... are the points where the person on the other line is talking.). "What did your dad want?"asked Penelope. "He wants me to come to the station for my new part time job there."said Brianna. "What job?"asked Penelope. "Police Pokemon."said Brianna (In case you don't get it, that's the Pokemon equivalent of police dog.). Penelope just stared. "It's every bit as weird as it sounds."said Brianna.

Penelope walked through town and donated 20 dollars to the fundraiser Danny's parents set up. Ever since Danny's transformation into a donphan his parents were trying to raise enough money to reconstruct their house to fit Danny. Until then Danny was sleeping in a large shack outside

The next day she went to the park which was pretty much the local hang out spot and while there she ran into Hank and Saul the local bullies. "Hey look it's Pignelope!"said Saul. "I thought there was an unwritten rule that says only Chelsey was supposed to call be that!"said Penelope. "Yeah but since she's a smelly miltank now someone has to fill that slot!"said Hank. "I am not a PIG!"said Penelope. "Yeah your more like a grumpig!"said Saul. "And you smell like one to!"said Hank. "I forgot to shower!"said Penelope. "Oh let me help you with that!"said Saul and he poured some of his water from his water bottle on her... and she swallowed some by accident... Penelope offended raced into a woman's restroom crying. Satisfied Hank and Saul walked away leaving there water bottle that still had some water in it...

While drying off Penelope muttered. "Oh if only I was a pig that could fight back!"she said. She then noticed the water evaorated off her and then she noticed her body temperature was rising and that she felt buffer. "Huh? OH NO am I?!" there was a huge flash of light and Penlope was now a Pignite. "Great now I really am a pig! Those guys are gonna have a field day with me!"she said but then she noticed that she felt tougher more aggressive and like a fighter. "On the other hand this might prove useful in getting some payback!"she said...

Meanwhile the water bottle was picked up by a familiar face... "Hope this is my sprite zero."said James.

* * *

Oh no is James next?

Oh and if your wondering why Penelope turned into a Pignite and not a Grumpig it's because a Pignite is part fighting type and thus can fight back against the bullies.

Do you have any ideas for Tf's? Tell me in the reviews...


	6. Chapter 6 Grass Power

I'm on fire!

I own nothing(Please review)

* * *

Chapter 6 Grass Power

Earlier in the day before the transformation of Penelope, James was getting ready for some time outside. James needed some fresh air and was packing some lunch and was going to spend the rest of the day wandering the city and such. "Hey James."said his father. "Yeah!"said James. "We need more shampoo while your out can you pick some up."said his father while giving him some money. "Why can't you do it?"asked James. "Your mom is at work and I have to do yard work."said his dad. "Okay then."said James. "Remember the store closes at 7:00."said his dad. "Why?"asked James. "Something about letting the employees out earlier."said his dad.(In other words plot convenience.) "Got it."said James.

James spent most of the day in the park helping out around it, eating his lunch there and since Chris couldn't be a track runner anymore(For obvious reasons.) he decided to set up a custom running track for him to exercise. During his setting up the custom track, his sprite zero was stolen by Hank and Saul. "Good we don't need our water bottle anymore."said Saul.(They hadn't drank from it yet.) "What do we do with it?"asked Hank. Saul saw Penelope walking by. "I know." he said.

After he was done James looked at his watch. "6:20!"he gasped "I only have 40 minutes to get to the store!" he said. James picked up his stuff but noticed that his sprite zero was gone. "Where is it?"he wondered. He saw a clear bottle with no label that had some liquid left in it. In reality this was the bottle of water that Saul and Hank poured on Penelope(and inadvertently turned her into a Pignite.) but James who was in a hurry picked it up thinking it was his...

While running to the store. "I'm never gonna get to the store on time."James muttered he stopped to take a drink but spit out when he found out it was water. "Great got the wrong bottle! I have NO interest of risking my humanity just for a drink."said James remembering how Brianna transformed but what he didn't know is that some of the water did go down his system...

While on the way. "Its no use! I'd have to be something like a Grovyle to get there in time."James muttered. He then noticed green growing on him and his fingers fusing and becoming claws. "... Oh boy." (FLASH OF LIGHT.) James was now a Grovyle.(BTW if your wondering where their clothes go the still have them on they just don't fit and James also has a backpack with his stuff with him.) "Great." he muttered sarcastically. "Wait a minute I did say I could get there in time if I was a grovyle..."he noted.

10 minutes later. "Thank you sir."said James with a bag of shampoo. As he predicted his new body allowed him to get to the store faster(and yes the store let him buy stuff there because even THEY knew whats been going on.). James used his new found powers to go onto a roof top and he called his dad. "Hey dad."he said. "Hey."said his dad. "Hey dad do you have a problem with grovyles?"asked James. "No why do you ask?"asked his dad. "Oh you'll see."said James.

* * *

Well another one joins the bunch and who knows who's next(I do but do YOU?)

Catch you guys later.


	7. Chapter 7 Throh Sawk and Saraptor

Wow these chapters are never ending aren't they?(And our next 2 transformations chapter)

I own nothing(Please Review)

* * *

Chapter 7 Fighting Duo and Taking Flight

About 2 days passed and word had spread quickly that Penelope was someone you do NOT want to make fun of(Hank and Saul learned that the hard way.) and that James was now the best tree climber in town. So who is next...(You proabably found out one of them based on the title.)

At the gym the Hank and Saul were exercising. They also had a lot of bruises on them. "I can't believe that Pignelope did this to us!"said Hank. "Hey we got to train if we're gonna take her down and get our revenge."said Saul taking a drink(Gee I wonder whats gonna happen...) "Yeah we need to be a fighting duo if we're gonna take her down."said Hank taking a drink. "...Hey Hank why you so red? You mad at me?"asked Saul. "Me red why are you blue?"asked Hank. There was a flash of light. Hank had become a Throh and Saul had become a Sawk. "Aw man now WE'RE pokemon!"said Saul. "Are you kidding this is awesome!"said Hank. "WHY?"asked Saul. "Cause now we have the power to take Pignelope DOWN!"said Hank. "Yeah you're right! Plus we got other cool powers!"said Saul. "Let's go find Pignelope!"said Hank. As they raced off Harry approached their water bottle(Hank and Saul had the bad habit of drinking from the same bottle.). "Time for some examination."said Harry.

Earlier that day...

Harry was mad. Because of Chris and James's new bodies they had to drop out of swim class so Harry spent all of swim practice alone. "Great they get awesome powers and I get stuck doing laps in a sport I didn't even want to sign up for."said Harry on his way home. While going there he ran into James climbing up a wall for fun. "Hey Harry."said James. "Hey."said Harry. "Why so glum?"asked James. "Hank and Saul were complaining about Penelope beating them up yesterday all the time and I had no one to keep company with because you and Chris got turned into Pokemon."said Harry. "Sorry Harry we we're just in the wrong place at the wrong time."said James. "Aw I'm not mad at you. I'm just frustrated. Whats so good about being a Pokemon anyway?"asked Harry. "Being a Pokemon means you get all kinds of cool powers. I mean look at me I can climb walls, jump high and far and I'm one of the fastest pokemon EVER."said James. "Well I guess you got lucky."said Harry. "You know you could just go on a mad quest to find some water that will turn you into a pokemon."said James. "Naw I really don't want to lose my humanity just yet."said Harry he and Bailey had been drinking only soda because both of them were among the only 5 who knew what would trigger the transformation(James had been doing it too but you saw what happened to him.). "I'm going to the gym to exercise wanna come?"asked Harry. "No thanks dad needs me to help him do some roof work."said James.

While at the gym Harry witnessed the transformations of Hank and Saul. "Hey if I can examine the water they just drank I can find out whats in it that's causing the change."said Harry and he picked the bottle that still had some water in it and decided to take it home.

Harry's home is a 3 room apartment that he and his single mother live in(No its not run down.) and I didn't mention this before but Harry is a bit of a science wiz and had small layout that would allow him to examine what type of substance was in the water. When he got to his building. He saw cops and a destroyed window and the sounds of fighting. "What the?" Harry asked himself. When he walked over to see the commotion he discovered that it was Hank and Saul fighting with Penelope in the lobby of the building his apartment was in with police trying to stop them. "Whats going on?"Harry asked a nearby cop. "These three kids ran into this apartment while fighting and now we can't get them to calm down."said the policeman. "Can I get in?"asked Harry. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait."said the cop.

"Great I have to get in there NOW."said Harry when he was alone. He saw the rusty fire escape. "I'll go with it."he said. This fire escape was due to be replaced soon because it was so old and rusty but since Harry was in a hurry he thought it would hold his weight. It didn't. Before he got to his window there was a loud CREAK and the fire escape began to collapse. "Ahhh!"said Harry. He tried to climb into a window but before he could the fire escape slanted and he skidded to the bottom and held on for dear life.(In case your wondering why no one notices this it's because the police sirens are still on and are too loud.) "GAHHH! What do I do?"Harry asked himself. He then noticed that the water bottle in his pocket still had enough for one drink. "...Okay Harry what will it be? Death or Pokemon?"he wondered. "... Goodbye human body."said Harry as he took a drink. Harry tried to think of a pokemon to get him out of this situation. He said the first thing that came to mind. "STARAPTOR!"he screamed. He felt his fingers merge together and form feathers and then came a large flash and a large CLANG!. The fire escape came down and Harry now a staraptor flew to safety. "Phew."said Harry. He then went on to a rooftop and looked himself over. "Well not my first choice but I'm stuck with it."he muttered.

An hour later...

At the park Chris and James were talking by a large tree. Harry had called them and told them to meet him at the large tree. "I don't get it. Harry said he'd meet us here."said Chris. "Maybe he's late."said James. "I feel kinda bad he's the only one of us who isn't a pokemon."said Chris. "You mean WASN'T a pokemon."said a voice. Chris and James looked in the tree and saw the now staraptor Harry. "Harry?"asked James. "In the flesh."said Harry. "Wow nice feathers."said Chris. "Yeah flying is AWESOME!"said Harry who before calling and meeting up with them had taken some test flights. "Told you being a Pokemon was cool."said James. "Oh by the way did you here about the fight between Saul, Hank and Penelope?"asked Harry. "Yeah."said Chris. "Who won?"asked Harry. "Let's just say that even as as a Sawk and Throh those two are STILL losers."said James and the three had a good laugh.

Well that's the new chapter and if your wondering why I was updating so fast its becuase I planned all these chapters out ahead of time but past this one I might have trouble thinking up stuff. So please just be patient.

* * *

This is tomhur18 signnig off for now.


	8. Chapter 8 Whats Been Going On

Well every once in a while I will make a recap chapter that shows what are heros have been up to and this is our first one and yes I am retelling you there backgrounds just for fun(So don't get mad at me.)

EDIT Edited the chapter to include a new character(If you are new here and want to know what the chapter was like originally just skip the second paragraph.)

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 8 Whats been going on.

Normally a houndoom barking at a Pachirisu in a tree in the park wouldn't be that big of a deal. Except that this houndoom was once a human. "Brianna what are you doing?"asked Penelope. "Passing the time."said Brianna. Brianna had once been a school reporter/private investigator but since her transformation into houndoom she had gone from THAT to police pokemon(The pokemon equivalent of Police dog). Since she had changed and gotten the job she was acting more and more like a canine pokemon something that both pleased and annoyed her. "So how is your new job been going?"asked Penelope. "Surprisingly pretty good. Dad said I'm the best on the force... mostly due to the fact that unlike the other police pokemon I can actually TALK as opposed to saying my name all the time."said Brianna her eyes still on the Pachirisu. "Well I'm doing GREAT!"said Penelope. Like Brianna Penelope had been changed into a pokemon specifically Pignite and had gone from girl who eats to much to toughest girl in town. "Good. I heard that Hank and Saul are still trying to think up ways to take you down though."said Brianna. Hank and Saul were the local bullies in town and had been changed into a Sawk(Saul) and Troh(Hank). "Don't worry I'm ready for them."said Penelope.

After Brianna was done with that she ran into an old enemy. "Hello there."said a girl. "Buzz off Alena."said Brianna. Alena was the secondary mean girl in town and had been mad at Brianna since Brianna had replaced her(Alena) as school reporter last year. "Well what have you been doing?"asked Alena. "None of your business."said Brianna. "Oh don't play dumb I know you've been acting like a dog pokemon lately."said Alena. Brianna blushed with embarrassment she had been trying to do it in secret but apparently there were some people who knew. "Well I'm not acting like one now."said Brianna. Alena brought out a stick. "Want the stick girl? Go FETCH!"said Alena and Brianna not thinking did so and didn't realize what she just did until AFTER she caught the stick...and brought it to Alena. Alena started laughing and Brianna walked away with her tail between her legs.(Literally).

Chris a former track runner/swimmer who had been turned into a luxray walked into the park. His friend James who had been turned into a grovyle had set up a custom track for him and today he was gonna test it out but before that he needed a drink. "Hey Chelsey! Any milk to spare?"asked Chris walking to a stand in the park. "Sure whatever."said Chelsey. Chelesy was once one of the most prettiest girls in town(and one of the meanest) but had been turned into a miltank by a slip of the tongue. Now a laughing stock she decided the best thing to do was to start a small business selling the milk she could produce(She used milk drink in private though.). Chris being a feline pokemon was the one who visited her stand the most.

After his drink he arrived at the new track. "What do you think?"asked James. The running track was like a normal track(A big oval with lines on it to show where the runners were supposed to run.) but it was on dirt and was pokemon sized. "Not bad James."said Chris and he started running his laps with James as his "Coach".

A few minutes later. "Hah! Feels just like the real thing."said Chester. "Except on all fours."said Harry who was a close friend of Chris and James. Harry had once been a human science wiz but had turned into a staraptor. Despite the fact he was a bird pokemon now it didn't bother him that much because flying was a lot of fun. "So what does your mom think about your new form?"asked James. "She freaked out at first but she's getting used to it. She told me not to build a nest in my room though."said Harry(He is in a tree in case you didn't know.)

A young ninetales was siting in the park eating berries from the trees there. The ninetales was Rebecca who had once been a plain average girl who was rivals with Chelsey but since her transformation she had become the most beautiful pokemon in town. "Hi Rebecca." said Danny coming up. "Hello Danny."said Rebecca. Danny had once been the local shrimp but since his transformation into Donphan he had become the largest and clumsiest person in town. "Hows reconstruction of your house going?"asked Rebecca. Danny's parents were trying to rebuild there house in order to make it fir Danny. "Going great. In about a week it will be fixed and I won't have to live in that old shed anymore."said Danny. "Good for you. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get home my fur needs some brushing."said Rebecca.

* * *

Well there's our first recap chapter. Tune in next time as more Transformation madness will begin!


	9. Chapter 9 For the Love of Lucario

Wow I've got so many ideas its hard to count.

I own nothing

Chapter 9 For the Love of Lucario

Tim was preparing for a night out with his girlfriend Rebecca. A few days ago(Before the events of the last chapter.) Tim had asked Rebecca if she would go out with him and she said yes. Tim had always had a crush on Rebecca and her new ninetales body just made him like her even more. A lot of people were either jelous, weirded/creeped out or laughing. Some people were jealous that average Joe Tim got to be the one to go out with the most popular person turned pokemon. Others were creeped/weirded out by the fact that Tim was dating a pokemon(Even if that pokemon was once human.) and others were laughing at him for going out with a pokemon.

"Why can't they understand that it's not creepy or funny that I like her." Tim said. When he started going downstairs he tried to avoid his parents because they were among those who thought it was creepy that Tim liked a pokemon. Unfortunately he ran into his mom. "Tim you know I don't like you hanging out with that girl."she said. "You didn't have a problem when we weren't going out."said Tim. "That was before she turned into a ninetales and you started dating her. You know that's wrong."said his mom. "Its not wrong if she was once human."said Tim.

After that Tim walked through town in order to get to the meeting place but he ran into Hank and Saul. "Hey look it's the creepy guy!"said Saul. "IT'S NOT CREEPY IF SHE WAS ONCE HUMAN!"said Tim sick of people calling him creepy. "Keep telling yourself that."said Hank.

"Its not fair!"said Tim kicking a can when he got away from those guys. He was currently in the city. "If only I was a good looking pokemon like her!"he said. A car splashed him with water and some went into his mouth. "EW!"he said spitting in out. Then he noticed blue fur on him. Tim knew right away what was happening. "Hope its something cool."he said before light engulfed him.

Rebecca was waiting by the fountain where she transformed. "Where is that guy?"she asked. "Right here."said a voice. "Tim?"she asked and turned around. There in front of her was Tim who had been transformed into a handsome Lucario. "Hey Rebecca."he said. "Wow! You're looking good tonight."said Rebecca and she walked over and gave him a big hug. "...Ouch!"she said when she hugged. "Sorry chest spike."said Tim. "Aw I can get used to it."said Rebecca and the two walked off ready to spend the evening together...

* * *

Wow we've been having a lot of transformations where the persons life improves haven't we? Next time will be different... Until then this is tomhur signing off.


	10. Chapter 10 A Delicate Delcatty

Next chapter!(Please review)

As I said a life will be ruined(But fixed later)in this chapter.

Chapter 10 A Delicate Delcatty

* * *

A day had passed since last chapter and all the people turned pokemon who were still humanoid(Penelope, James, Hank, Saul and Tim.)and Chris were in the gym. Hank and Saul being a Throh and Sawk were practicing martial arts, Penelope was using a punching bag, Tim was lifting weights(Ever since he had turned into a lucario Tim had gotten into exercising) and James was climbing the rope with his Grovyle abilities. He and Tim were having a friendly chat. "I don't get it. Why does Penelope like her new pignite body so much? I mean I know she is a fighting machine now but she looks more unattractive than she did before."said Tim. "Yeah I know. But who's gonna tell HER that?"asked James. "Not me I'm weak to both her types."said Tim.

Chris was in the hallway looking at the wall and Brianna came across him. "Hey Chris."she said. "Hey."said Chris. "What are you doing?"asked Brianna. "Oh some stuff what are YOU doing here? I thought you were still at work."said Chris. "I manged to catch a criminal so dad gave me the rest of the day off."said Brianna who was thoroughly enjoying her police pokemon status. "Good for you."said Chris and he turned his attention to the wall again. "Why are you looking at the wall?"asked Brianna. "None of your business."said Chris. Brianna looked around. She saw a sign that said "Woman's locker room for the pool this way." with and arrow pointing to a room... the same room that the wall that Chris was looking at was protecting. "CHRIS!"exclaimed Brianna. "Heh Heh Luxray X ray vision rocks."said Chris. "You SICKO!"said Brianna. "Says the houndoom who does weird stuff around Mike when he isn't looking."said Chris. Brianna sighed. "Okay we're even."she said. Mike was a new kid in town and was the son of one of the police officers under the command of Brianna's dad. He helped out around the station and had become friends with Brianna and Brianna had gained a crush on him.

"Aw man she left!"said Chris who looked away from the wall. "Who left?"asked Brianna. "Andrea."said Chris. "Of course."said Brianna. Andrea was the biggest tomboy in town. While growing up she preferred action figures over dolls and action movies over romance movies. She was also the best female athlete in town being an expert in running and swimming. Andrea was friends with Chris but since his transformation into luxray and his leaving the teams the two were seeing each other less and less. And in case it wasn't obvious Chris had a MAJOR crush on her. "Do you think I'll be able to score with her?"asked Chris. "Not with you looking like that."said Brianna.

The next day Chris was sitting near a bus stop washing his fur with his tongue("This is so degrading."said Chris.)but then Andrea came up to the bus stop. "Hey Chris."she said. "Uh hey Andrea!"said Chris. "We haven't talked in a while."said Andrea. "Yeah well things have gotten crazy for me."said Chris geustring at himself. "I can tell. Speaking of which I'm sorry you had to drop off the swim and running team."said Andrea. "Yeah but what can you do?"asked Chris. "It's a shame but I've seen you on that custom track James built for you your still a fast runner on all fours."said Andrea. "Yeah being on four legs was hard at first but I've gotten used to it."said Chris.

Chris and Andrea did some catching up until Andrea's bus came. When she got to her stop the gym she started exercising. Then when it was time for swimming practice she went into the locker room and began to change into her swimsuit...after taking a drink. Andrea thought to herself. She had a crush on Chris and had been planning on asking him out but before she could he had transformed. "Oh Chris if only we we're more compatible."she said. Andrea was almost done when she noticed a weird sensation in her body. "Oh come-"(FLASH OF LIGHT.)

When Andrea recovered everything looked bigger. "What'd I get?"she asked nervously. She then realized she felt more girly. "Oh no."she said. She looked in the mirror. There in the mirror was a cute little Delcatty with a perfect body. "NOOOO! How I am I supposed to be a athlete like this?"she exclaimed.

Using her new Delcatty body Andrea sneaked out of the gym before anyone saw her. "All right Andrea now what?"she asked. All of a sudden Brianna came around the corner. She saw Andrea but thought she was a normal Delcatty. "All right I've been waiting for a chance like this."said Brianna. "WAIT!"screamed Andrea but it was too late Brianna started chasing her and a cat and dog chase ensued...

* * *

Wow what an ending...

Fun fact orginally the plan was for Andrea to get her personaltiy changed as well as her body but my friend Cameron thought it would be funner if she kept her tomboy personaltiy.

Anyway next time will find out the aftermath of that chase. Until then I'm tomhur18 and I'll see ya later(Please review)


	11. Chapter 11 What Everyone Thinks

Well after the last chapter I guess it's time to check up on some of our characters(BTW If your wondering why I haven't been focusing on Danny it's because I can't think of anything to do with him) Remember to review!

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 11 What Everyone Thinks Of Them and Aftermath Of Last Chapter

It had been nearly 2 weeks since Chris's transformation. By this point transformations were pretty much treated like a normal thing in town but this didn't mean people were happy about it. Today we are gonna take a look as to what some of the newly turned pokemon home lives are like as well as catching up with Andrea.

Tim woke up from his bed. After putting some deodorant on he went downstairs to get some breakfeast. On the way he ran into his dad. "Hello Tim."he said calmly. "Hey dad."said Tim also being calm but inside was feeling bad. Tim picked up a pop tart, a water bottle(When a person transforms the water that can turn someone into a pokemon doesn't affect them.) and walked out. His reason for only getting one piece of food was not only because Lucario's didn't need to eat much but also because he was in a hurry to get to the gym and away from his house. Tim and his parents used to be very close with Tim going to them with his problems all the time but when he started dating the turned into a ninetales Rebecca while he was still human they disapproved for obvious reasons and when Tim turned into a Lucario his parents didn't say anything except. "Okay... Be careful.". Tim hasn't spoken to his parents cause his new power at sensing auras allowed him to see that his parents didn't approve of his new form but they didn't know what to do or how to act because there was nothing they could do about it(At least with Rebecca they could have convinced Tim to break up with her at some point.). Now Tim barely spoke with his parents. He was thinking on confronting his mom about this but when he saw her looking at a picture of him on his 12 birthday(When he was still human.) he backed out.

When he got to the gym he ran into James. While the two weren't close friends they still enjoyed a casual talk together. "Hey James."said Tim. "Hey Tim."said James. "What have you been up to?"asked Tim. "I needed to get out of the house for a bit."said James sadly. "Why?"asked Tim. "Ever since I turned into a grovyle my parents have been asking me to help out around the house, doing jobs that require climbing sticking to the wall and all that."said James. "And whats the problem with that?"asked Tim. "Because I feel like my parents don't see me as their son anymore they just see as a tool."said James. "At least your parents are talking to you. My parents don't give me enough attention."said Tim and he explained what was going on in his house. "Wanna come over to Chris's house tonight? His family accepts him for who he is and me and Harry are gonna be hanging out there."suggested James. "No thanks I'm not really a member of your 'Group'."said Tim. "Suit yourself you're always welcome."said James. "Thanks James."said Tim the two shook hands(Or Paws and Claws) and began to exercise.

That morning when Brianna woke up she got ready for breakfast. Then she came across her mom. "You're in trouble young lady."she said sternly. "What for?"asked Brianna. "I heard about you and Andrea 2 days ago."said her mom. Brianna put on a nervous smile. The chase between her and Andrea had ended with Andrea in a tree and Brianna barking at her. It took 15 minutes for Andrea to finally tell Brianna it was her. Soon word got out about what happened leaving both Brianna and Andrea embarrassed and Alena had teased the both of them. "The poor dear had just transformed too."said Brianna's mom. "Mom I didn't know it was her."said Brianna. "It's not just that. I know what you've been doing in the park for free time."said her mom. "Mom it's not that big a deal."said Brianna. "NOT A BIG DEAL? Do you know how embarrassing it is to have your daughter Chase Pachirusas and other pokemon up trees, chase her tail, roll around in the grass, do her um... business outside when no one's looking and be a police pokemon?"asked her mother. "Mom I'm a houndoom now I can't help myself."protested Brianna. "NO excuse. You don't see the other kids who became pokemon acting like their new forms."said her mom. "But mom!"protested Brianna. "No buts Brianna. You're grounded for two days including today!"said her mom. "Yes mom."said Brianna sadlly. "And you have to take a bath... in cold water."said her mom. "COLD WATER?!"exclaimed Brianna.

Meanwhile let's check up on Andrea. She was lying in the park grass crying. After the situation between her and Brianna was handled she was forced to go to the doctor(She had fallen out of the tree and hurt herself). The doctor gave her and her parents some bad news her new delcatty form was very delicate and fancy and couldn't sustain sports like running and swimming which meant that not only did Andrea have to drop out of those sports she also couldn't take up track as a hobby like Chris did. Now Andrea was a prim proper delcatty who in terms of beauty was second only to Rebecca. This made Andrea upset as now she looked like everything she was against and she often cried about it. But every cloud has a silver lining. "Hey Andrea."said Chris coming up. "Hey Chris."said Andrea who looked happier. "So for our first date I was thinking we could go to outback."said Chris. "Yeah sounds good."said Andrea. Thats right Andrea and Chris were dating. After hearing the bad news Chris had gone to Andrea's house to comfort her and while there the two had told their feelings for one another and decided to go out. And now the two were about to go on their first date...

Rebecca was sleeping on a park bench. As opposed to Brianna Rebecca had a normal morning. Rebecca's parents liked their daughters new form as she finally stood out amongst her peers and had gained a lot more self confidence. Of course they didn't spoil Rebecca but they did brush her fur and allowed her to show off her new form in public. Everything was perfect for Rebecca she had a great boyfriend, her parents accepted who she was and was the most beautiful pokemon in town. What could be wrong? Well while Rebecca was relaxing. "Well it's YOU."said a voice. Rebecca looked up and saw red headed girl about 16 years old "Hi Susan."said Rebecca without spirit. Susan was the daughter of the newspaper editor in town and was normally a nice person. But she also hated pokemon. Susan wasn't a big fan of pokemon and when the transformations started up she was careful to watch her step. She had once been a friend of Rebecca but once she turned into a pokemon Susan stopped hanging out with her and began to resent her. "Susan what are you doing?"asked Rebecca. "I was just walking by and I couldn't help but notice you."said Susan with scorn. "Susan we used to be close friends why can't you accept my new body like everyone else has?"asked Rebecca. "Becasue pokemon just hurt people."said Susan and she walked away. Rebecca sighed and went back to sleep. What she didn't know was that Susan was about to learn a lesson about Pokemon very soon...

* * *

Well that concludes that chapter and as you can probably tell next time Susan is getting the treatment. Originally this chapter was supposed to include Chelesy and Harry as well but I figured a lot of you are here for the Tf's and not a bunch of character development so I stuck with the ones I needed to get out. Well next time Susan's world is getting turned very orange...

Until then I'm tomhur18 signing off.(Also could you please review I would appreciate it)


	12. Chapter 12 An Awful Archanine Form

Well time for Susan's lesson...

I own nothing!(And PLEASE review)

Chapter 12 An Awful Archanine form.

* * *

Chris and Andrea were sweet talking in the restaurant for their first date. "Is it wrong to say you look perfect?"asked Chris knowing that Andrea being a tomboy was never one for looking good. "Not really I'm not gonna deny what I am now. Even if I don't like it."said Andrea sadly. "Well then I think my Delcatty date looks perfect tonight."said Chris. "Thanks."said Andrea.

Later. "Wow figures you two would be here."said Susan. "Back off Susan."said Chris. "Yeah we don't want you hear."said Andrea. "Well I didn't expect a bunch of Pokemon to be here tonight."said Susan. "The people in charge said we were welcome."said Andrea. "Well I can you move? You're in my usual spot."requested Susan. "No way we just ordered."said Chris. "Fine."said Susan.

Susan sat at a different table and sighed. The reason why she didn't like pokemon was because she was attacked by a growlithe when she was 10. Now seeing transformations popping all over the place made her scared and tried to avoid them as much as possible to prevent her from turning into something. "Your drink mam."said a waiter and her offered her a cup. "Thank you."said Susan and she took a sip. She spit back out. "Um sir this is water I ordered ginger ale."said Susan. "Oh my mistake mam I'll go take care of it."he said and walked off. Soon Susan just stood there waiting for her order. What she didn't know was that orange fur was growing on her. "Why are my arms itchy?"she asked. She got them up to scratch them but then noticed the orange fur... as well as her hands becoming paws. "Oh no OH NO-"Susan was cut off by a bright flash of light. When the light cleared Susan looked over herself. She had turned into an Archanine the evolved form of the pokemon that attacked her. "Oh no... Oh please NO!"screamed Susan. No matter how hard she denied it it was true. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"screamed Susan and she raced out of the restaurant crying(Faster than usual due to her new Archanine speed). Andrea and Chris had witnessed the whole thing. "Poor girl."said Chris

2 days passed and Rebecca and Tim were making out at their special spot the fountain. They were interrupted by. "Oh Rebecca there you are!"said a woman coming up. "Mrs Adams whats wrong?"asked Rebecca Mrs Adams was Susan's mother. "It's Susan every since she came home after she transformed all she's done is cry in her room. Me and her father have been trying to talk to her but she won't listen."said Mrs Adams. "Well what do you need ME for?"asked Rebecca. "You were once her friend maybe you can talk to her."said Mr's Adams. "You go Rebecca help your friend."said Tim. "Okay."said Rebecca.

When Rebecca got to Susan's house and went up to her room she found Susan crying and looking at a picture of herself when she was human. "Hey Susan."said Rebecca. "Rebecca? What are you doing here?"asked Susan. "Well I thought you could use some help."said Rebecca. "Help? What help can you give me? I'm a Pokemon, I'm on all fours, I don't have opposable thumbs I'm big(But not as big as Danny.) and I'm the evolved form of a Pokemon I hate."said Susan sadly. "Hey look I'm a pokemon who's on all fours and doesn't have opposable thumbs and I'm dealing with it."said Rebecca. "How did you get used to it?"asked Susan. "I got a lot more pros. I'm beautiful, charming and I have great friends."said Rebecca. "And what do I have?"asked Susan. "A beautiful mane, your a fast runner, your tougher than ever and you can still have good friends... if you make peace with me."said Rebecca. "You really think I can get through this?"asked Susan. "I know you can."said Rebecca and the two began to catch up with each other.

* * *

Aw friends coming together isn't that sweet? Sorry if you felt the ending was too sappy. Next time we'll be looking at a very wet situation...

And if any of you spot errors i my writing feel free to point them out so I can fix them(But don't be mean about it.)

Until then this is tomhur18 signing off(Please review)


	13. Chapter 13 A Very Wet Situation

Well now that we have our main cast set lets move on to minor characters(It also mean our chapters might get shorter unfouanatly)

I own nothing(Please Review)

* * *

Chapter 13 A Very Wet Situation

With Andrea now the primmest and pretty Pokemon in town(Even if she didn't like it.) the race was on to be the best female swimmer.

One girl in particular Valerie loved the water and felt it was her life. Now that Andrea was a Delcatty this was her chance to get what she wanted. One day she was getting for swimming class when she was talking to her dad. "Hey dad I'm going to swim class."said Valerie. "Good luck with that I know your like a Vaporeon."said her father. "Thanks dad."said Valerie. Little did they both know that those words would become literally true...

Valerie was staying after swim class for some extra training. "You sure you don't want to go?"asked her coach. "No I have to train."said Valerie. "All right suit yourself."said the coach and he left he knew Valerie was capable of taking care of herself so he went to coach the running class.

Soon Valerie was preparing to go 50 laps around the pool. "Push your limits Valerie remember what dad said I'm like a vaporeon."said Valerie. She took a drink... She lept into the water and her eyes were closed so she didn't see the flash of light... She was amazed at how well she was swimming. "It's like I can breath underwater."she said.

When she was done. "Wow I did good! Time to dry off."she said. The she noticed something. "Wait I'm on all fours... and I don't want to get dryed..."she said. Valerie looked into the pool. Reflected was a Vaporeon. "... Well what do you know? Dad was right."she said nervously.

* * *

Yeah short chapter and no familiar faces but its something. I'm sorry if some of you were disappointed It's just like I said in the intro to this chapter I got the main cast done and its time to work on random tfs. So until then I'm tomhur18 and I'll see you later.


	14. Chapter 14 Man in Woman's Body

Well here is a chapter that I've been looking forward to...

I own nothing(Please review)

* * *

Chapter 14 Man in Woman's body.

Greg was the most handsome guy in town. He was also a major jerk. Here is an example.

A girl named Nelly was walking when she came across him. "Hey babe."said Greg. "What Greg?"asked Nelly. "What do you say we... go to a resturant together?"asked Greg. "Greg I've told you a thousand times I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU!"said Nelly. "Aw come one Nel look at me. I got good looks and charming personality."said Greg. "I was thinking of asking Nick out..."said Nelly. "That guy! He's the computer expert in town and a geek!"said Greg. "He is also a nice person and is NOT a geek."said Nelly. "What does he have that I don't have?"asked Greg. "A heart."said Nelly. Greg grunted and walked away.

Nelly walked over to a bench and began to read a book when her friend Penelope showed up. "Hey Nel."said Penelope. "Hi."said Nelly. "Something up?"asked Penolope. "Greg tried to hit on me again."said Nelly. "Hasn't the guy got the memo yet?"asked Penelope. "Apparently not. I hope karma hits him... HARD."said Nelly.

Yeah as you can probably tell Greg was one of those guys who THINKS he's a ladies man but isn't. Nelly wasn't the first girl who he asked out and every time the girl broke up with him some bad things would happen(I'll let you imagine what he did.) He was in a restroom. "Gah that Nelly why can't she see I'M the one for her an not that stupid Nick!"said Greg. He drank some water... "I'll do anything to get her even dress up like a woman."he said. A weird sensation came over Greg. "What the?"he asked himself. There was a huge flash of light. 'Oh no not me!'he thought. He looked in mirror hoping in was something decent. It wasn't... He had been turned into a Gardevior and his gender hadn't changed. "GAHHH!"he screamed. He looked over himself hoping it was a dream but it wasn't.

"Okay Greg calm down... What do I do...?"he wondered. Before he could think of anything Tim walked in. "HEY! Whats a girl turned into a garedvior doing in here?"Tim asked. Greg didn't say anything. "Well answer?"asked Tim. Greg walked away(Or hovered) but tripped and let out an "Ouch.". "Wait I know that voice... GREG?"asked Tim. "Hi."said Greg sheepishly. "BWAHAHAHAHAH!"said Tim bursting with laughter. Greg looked so embarrassed. "Serves you right for what you've been doing."said Tim calming down. "I guess."said Greg.

* * *

HAHAHAHA. I am a HUGE fan of the Male Gardevior joke XD. Oh and I'm afraid of those hoping that there will be gender changes in this... That's not gonna happen. My friend Cameron has advised me to keep that out if I'm gonna keep a teen rating. Oh and just a quick reminder every time a chapter is posted the character slots will be filled with the Pokemon featured in the new chapter.

Anyway this is tomhur18 signing off.


	15. Chapter 15 I'm On Fire

Well here is chapter 15. By the way chapters will becoming out longer due to school.

Also sorry if this chapter seems lackluster I'm in a rush.

I own nothing(Please review)

* * *

Chapter 15 I'm on fire

Pretty soon word had spread about Greg's fate as a male gardevior and he had become a laughing stock. One day he was sitting on a bench. "I can't stand it. What'd I do to deserve this?"asked Greg. "You did horrible things to my older sister."said a boy coming up. "Peter don't talk to me."said Greg. "Hey this condition serves you right after what you did to my sister and every other girl."said Peter. Peter's sister had been hurt by Greg about a week ago and she was still recovering. "Well there's one good thing about this new body."said Greg and he used confusion on Peter. "Hey whoa."said Peter. Using confusion Greg put Peter in a trash can. "Very classy... Look I have to get to running."said Peter. "You do that."said Greg.

Peter arrived at running and began to wonder about his sisters condition. "Poor Amy... I hope I can help her."he thought and drank some water.

When he was ready to run the coach blew his whistle and he and the other runners began to run. Peter was having trouble cause his mind was on his sister. "Got to help her and go fast."Peter thought. He failed to notice his hair starting to catch fire and a huge flash of light. By this point this was treated as a casual thing so no one pointed it out or was shocked. Peter didn't notice and he crossed the finish line first. "How'd I do coach?"Asked Peter. "Lets just say you were on fire."said the coach and gestured toward Peter. Peter looked at himself and gasped. He had turned into a Ponyta. "Well... This weird."said Peter.

After clearing up the mess with his coach Peter walked home. "Great I'm on all fours and I don't have fingers anymore."he thought to himself. "At least the other four legged guys have some degree of movement in there hands."

When he got home he ran into his sister Amy. "Hey sis."said Peter awkwardly. Amy turned around. "Peter? Your a Ponyta?"She asked. "Yeah epidemic got me."said Peter. "You look great."said Amy cheering up. "You like this?"asked Peter. "Of course now I have my own Ponyta/brother."said Amy who had a mischievous smile. "Oh boy... At least you recovered."said Peter who was dreading what might come soon...

* * *

Well that's chapter 15. Once again no old stars but we have a new one. Once again now we are looking at random stuff with other characters coming in every once in a while(Mostly in chapters where it shows a daily life)

So anyway this is tomhur18 and I'll see ya later.(Please Review)


	16. Chapter 16 Feline Fun Part 1

Well here is a chapter which focuses on some of our main characters

Okay I should say something right now one of my intentions going into this project was to show what the transformed humans life was like after their change because most Pokemon transformation stories don't do this so expect a few chapters that focus on the characters lives.

But I promise you that transformations will happen.(In fact we're gonna have a transformation next chapter)

And for those of you who missed the authors note I need some Pokemon transformation ideas.

I own nothing.(Please review)

* * *

Chapter 16 Feline Fun Part 1

Andrea came home after a day out. "Hi Andrea."said her mom. "Hi mom."said Andrea. "Andrea are you sweating?"asked her mom. "Um...no..."said Andrea. "Andrea have you been using Chris's running track?"asked Andrea's mom. "Yes..."said Andrea sadly. "Andrea you know the doctor said it's dangerous for you to do that!"said Andrea's mom. "But mom I was an Athlete and I want to be an Athlete!"said Andrea. "I understand Andrea but the doctor said you might break your back or something."said her mom. "Fine I'm sorry."said Andrea. "Well I think for your punishment you should take a bath to get the smell of sweat off you."said her mom. "A BATH!"screamed Andrea.

10 minutes later Andrea was drying off in her room. Andrea groaned to herself. Ever since she had turned into a delcatty she had gained a hatred of water much to her dismay. Not helping matters was that she had become the cutest Pokemon in town and every time she left her house a random person would want to pet her even if they knew she was human. Andrea looked at herself in the mirror. "Great why couldn't I have been a cool pokemon like Pyroar or Absol or Vaporeon?"she asked herself. "Note to self when you want something make sure your specific..."she told herself.

Chris was walking home. He had a great day. His running track session today wasn't just himself today. Peter and Andrea had joined him today and Chris was talking with James about plans to expand the custom running track into a full fledged exercise field for athletes who had been turned into Pokemon. But when he got home... "Hey Chris..."said Chris's sister Bailey.(Who you may remember WAAAAAY back in chapters 1 and 3). "Why hello BaiLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYY!"said Chris in shock. There on the fence on his house was Bailey who had been turned into a Liepard...

* * *

Well as you can probably tell next time we will find out what exactly happened to Bailey.

Until then this is tomhur18 signing off...


	17. Chapter 17 Feline Fun Part 2

Next chapter of this small story arc.(BTW sorry if the Bailey transformation scene is weak I am rushing this.)

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 17 Feline Fun Part 2

"Bailey what happened to you?!"asked Chris. "Well..."said Bailey as she began her explanation.

2 hours ago.

Bailey was thinking to her self at home. "I wonder how Chris is doing?"she muttered. Bailey was frustrated. She had tried to go to a restaurant with her friends but the place had a 15 years old and up policy(Bailey is 14) and when she tried to lie to get in she failed. "Great how am I supposed to go to places with my friends when they are older than me."she asked her self then took a drink...of water..."I need to be better at lying."Bailey said. She then realized she had just drank water and that purple fur was growing. "Oh boy..."said Bailey and then a flash of light consumed her when it passed she was a Liepard. "Oh that just great..."Bailey said.

Back to right now.

"Wow sorry Bailey."said Chris. "Eh. With all the random transformations happening all over the place I guess I was destined to succumb the plague."said Bailey. "So have you become a better liar?"asked Chris. "Don't know I haven't had a chance to try it out yet."said Bailey. "How'd mom react?"asked Chris. "She said I was so cute and I was treated like a pet the whole day against my will."said Bailey. "Wow..."said Chris. "It Was actually kinda fun once I got used to it..."said Bailey.

The next day.

While Chris and Bailey's parents were out Andrea came over to Chris's house and the two we're having a conversation in Chris's room. "It's only been a week and I still hate my new body."said Andrea who was on the bed. "Aw come on Andrea it's not so bad."said Chris. "Really? My mom chewed me out for exercising with you the other day cause of the fact I have a hard time with it thanks to this annoying Delcatty body structure, I have grown a hatred for water, I don't have proper hands, I'm on all fours, and this tail can be really annoying."said Andrea who then proceeded to wag her tail. "Why don't you do what me and Brianna did and embrace your new body?"asked Bailey coming in. "Cause I don't want to embarrass myself."said Andrea. "Aw come on its fun!"said Bailey as she snuggled up to Andrea. "...I'll think about it..."said Andrea who was thinking it carefully.

"Hey you know whats been bothering me?"asked Bailey. "What?"asked Chris. "How come it's only teenagers are getting effected by this epidemic?"asked Bailey. "Harry said he suspects the genetic stuff in the water only works on people who are 14 though 18 years of age."said Chris. "I hope this whole thing stops soon by this rate half the teenage population will be Pokemon."said Andrea. "Hey something has been bothering me to."said Chris. "Whats that?"asked Bailey and Andrea together. "What's gonna happen when school starts?"asked Chris...

* * *

Well that's chapter 17...

Remember to leave your ideas for transformation ideas in either a review or PM.(But it may take a while considering that I have a hard time coming up with a background right on the spot) Also I need some transformation ideas that involve males.(Also my account might be hacked so if this story gets deleted don't panic)

Until then this is tomhur18 and I'll see you later...


	18. Chapter 18 Ultra Sonic

Well here is our first chapter in which the transformation ideas were selected by the fans.

I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 18 Ultra Sonic

Tim was excited. He was going to be playing a sport which he hadn't done in a while thanks to his Pokeazation(Yes that's what they're calling it now). A soccer game was coming up and one of the players was out sick. Tim offered to take his place and the coach agreed so long as Tim didn't use any of his Lucario powers to cheat. Since by this point all Pokeized People we're been treated like normal humans as much as possible most of the players and coaches we're okay with Tim playing. Except for one kid Jeffrey.

Jeffrey was talking to some of the soccer officials about this. "It's not fair! He has different stats than us!"said Jeffrey. "Jeffrey I understand your concerns but Tim has agreed NOT to use his powers."said Jeffery's coach. Jeffrey walked off disappointed that the talk failed.

Later he was talking to his friend Ivan. "It's not fair Ivan! It doesn't seem right!"said Jeffrey. "Listen Jeffrey I don't think it's fair either but there's nothing we can do about it."said Ivan. "Not unless I do something."said Jeffrey. "What are you gonna do?"asked Ivan. "Try to find some way to stop Tim from playing."said Jeffrey. "What do you have in mind?"asked Ivan who then took a drink... "Maybe we could dig a hole underneath the soccer field and put a strong magnet in it so Tim will be forced to the ground. He is a steel type after all."said Jeffrey. "Yeah but how are we supposed to dig a hole that deep underground? I mean I'd need to be a MASTER digger if we were to pull that off."said Ivan then his hand started to harden and become encased in steel. "What the?"(Flash of light) Ivan was now an Excadrill. "Oh no! now it got you!"said Jeffrey in shock. "Hey... You know what? This is actually pretty cool! I love excadrills!"said Ivan in wonder. "Perfect! Now all we need is a magnet strong enough to hold Tim down..."said Jeffrey.

About a day later Jeffrey had managed to get his hands on two magnatons(He borrowed them.) and then Ivan managed to start progress on underground tunnel that led under the soccer field that was big enough for him, the two magnatons and Jeffrey. When progress was done Jeffrey went in but much to his dismay it was really dark and he had forgot to get a flashlight. He tried to use the electricity from the magnatons but it was still really dark While he was in there Jeffrey took a drink and said. "Great I can't see a thing I'd need ultra sonic to see properly...". Jeffrey realized to late he picked a poor choice of word as he noticed that his skin was turning black and purple, he was gaining a bat like shape and most importantly he was growing bigger... "Crap."said Jeffrey and after the flash of light he was a Noivern. Thanks to a Noivern's ultra sonic abilities he was able to see better but unfortunately he was to big for the tunnel. "Uh a little help here?"said Jeffrey nervously.

About 3 hours later workmen had managed to dig Jeffrey out and Jeffrey reluctantly explained what he had been doing down there. "Jeffrey I would kick you off the team but it appears that your already leaving by default."said the coach. "Yes sir..."said Jeffrey.

"Sorry you got kicked off dude."said Ivan after all that was cleared up. "Ah I probably deserved it..."said Jeffrey. "Sucks that you got that form dude."said Ivan. "Hah! Are you kidding? I can fly now!"said Jeffrey who began to cheer up then proceeded to take off. "Have fun dude!"said Ivan.

* * *

Sorry if some parts feel lackluster I was in a rush.

Anyway thanks to wolflover595 for the Noivern idea and Princess Gakoshi for the Excadrill idea.

This is tomhur18 saying see ya later!


	19. Chapter 19 Flying at Mach 2

Well it that time again :)

This chapter is short but is compacted with both of the things I set out to do with this thing. Make a transformation and see what that persons life will be like now that he has a whole new perspective of life.

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 19 Flying at Mach 2

Three friends were hanging out in the courtyard playing basketball. One of the boys was taller than the others. This boy's name was Jonah local sports all star and was Valerie the Vaporeon's sister. He was a great kid that loved to be with friends. One of the boys shot the basket ball to try to get a point but Jonah jumped into the air and hit it away. It bounced a few feet away and somehow managed to get stuck in the nearby tree. The three boys groaned and stated at the lost ball. "Well I guess we can't play ball anymore." One of the boys said. "Yeah." agreed the other boys. They turned to walk away but Jonah stuck around. When the guys were out of earshot Jonah mumbled to himself as he drunk some water. "Man if only I could fly to reach the ball." He hadn't realized what he had said when suddenly feathers started to grow on him and then a light flashed and Jonah stood there in the form of a Pidgeot. He gasped and looked at his newly formed wings. He grinned and flew into the air and grabbed the basketball out of the tree. "WOW This is gonna be AWESOME! IF A science wiz like Harry can have fun as a bird no reason I can't!"said Jonah and after dropping the basketball and the ground he proceeded to go on a test flight.

It was awesome flying at mach 2 speeds. "WO HOO!"said Jonah. He met up with his friends and they pointed out and important fact. "Now that you're a Pidgeot what about your sports life?"asked one of his friends. "Well that might be the only downside to this."said Jonah. "Hey maybe we can think of a way for you to play a sport in your free time even as a bird."said the other friend. "How?"asked Jonah.

Soon the guys managed to find a way for Jonah to play basketball even as a Pidgeot. The 3 began to practice playing basketball with Jonah on the ground playing like normal despite his bird body and surprisingly soon Jonah got the hang of it even though he was a pidgeot plus he had an advantage by jumping higher than most thanks to his new wings. Despite this Jonah was still kicked off the team but he didn't mind it was all about the fun of the game anyway.

Soon Jonah was talking to his sister Valerie who was enjoying her new Vapreon body. "Yeah it's totally cool."said Jonah. "Jonah you do realize you got kicked off your sport teams right?"said Valerie. "Hey I'm flying high aren't I? Plus I figured out a way to play basketball with my friends with this body."said Jonah. "Well if that's the case maybe you should talk to James. He and a few others just bought an old abandon building and field."said Valerie. "How does this relate to me?"asked Jonah. "James and Chris are gonna convert the gym and the field behind it to be a gym for athletes like us who got Pokeized."said Valerie. "Sweet!"said Jonah.

* * *

Special thanks to wolflover595 for coming up with that intro sequence.

Also a LOT of future chapter will be short but that's mostly due to the fact that I have trouble coming up with a Background on the spot and thus unless I have something inspire me a chapter will be VERY short. So the next time you send a transformation idea send it VIA PM and give me a background of the person(as opposed to just saying what Pokemon you'd like to see)

Anyway next time we will probably catch up with Brianna and Chelsey and someone else so remember to review and I'll see you later. :)


	20. Chapter 20 Comeuppance For a Mean Girl

Back.

Please note that I changed some earlier chapters to make the new character Alena more important(The chapters are 8 and 11) I recommend you go back to them because the edits will be important in this chapter you don't have to read the full chapters just the parts I added in.

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 20 Comeuppance For a Mean Girl

2 days after the last chapter Brianna the Houndoom came out of a porta potty in the park. Once she got out she vomited. "Not to self porta potty water is not good to drink."Brianna said to herself(Yes Brianna has doing the classic dog drinks out of a toilet habit lately...yes her mom is mad at her for it.). "Wow you've been drinking toilet water? What an all time low for you."said Chelsey the Miltank in a teasing tone. "Lay off Chelsey."said Brianna. Lately Chelsey had been trying to regain her mean girl status but most people weren't taking her very seriously considering that Chelsey was a Miltank now. "Go back to running that milk stand of yours."said Brianna who then began to scratch her ear with her hind legs. "Can't I'm off today."said Chelsey.

Brianna walked through town and met up with Mike her crush. "Hi Brianna."said Mike. "Hi...Mike."said Brianna hoping her black fur would hide the blushing. Every time Brianna got sad because she got teased for acting like a canine pokemon Mike would always cheer her up. "How's it going?"asked Mike who then scratched Brianna between the ears making Brianna wag her tail in happiness. "Oh wow if it isn't the hound embarrassing herself again."said Alena coming up. "I have a bad habit!"protested Brianna. "I know you enjoy it."said Alena mockingly. "Aw go take a long walk of a short pier Alena."said Mike. Brianna growled and resisted the urge to bite Alena on the leg.(If you were to lazy to go back to chapter 8 and 11 to see my edits to them Alena has been teasing Brianna about her new habits since day 1.)

Later Alena was walking through town with her three friends, all four of them gossiping about the local transformations(Or Pokeazations). "I heard that local sports all-star Jonah Rence had transformed into a Pidgeot." Mentioned a girl with raven black hair. "No way I heard that Jeffery Harrison had transformed into a Noivern. Man he was cute before he transformed into a Pokemon." Responded a girl with dark brown hair named Amber. "Well I heard..." A girl with tan hair started but was soon interrupted by Alena. "WHO CARES! The only thing that will matter is wether or not this transformation stuff happens to ME."said Alena. "It's not that bad Alena. Look at people like Tim and Valerie."said the raven haired girl. "Aw what do they know?"said Alena. "I don't know maybe it'd be fun to be something like a Swellow."said Amber.(Gee I wonder if she'll turn into anything later?...No its not gonna happen this chapter.). "What do you think I'd be?"asked Alena taking a drink. The girls looked at each other before Amber grinned. She shouted out in a joking tone. "You'd become a Purugly!". After her friend had said that, Alena started to fume in anger. She shouted. "If I did become a Purugly I'd be so mad!". She stood there as her friends stared at her in astonishment. "Why are you looking at me like that?". The three girls pointed at her. Alena looked at her arm and noticed gray fur growing up her arm. She gasped and there was a sudden flash. After the flash a Purugly was standing where Alena had once stood. The girls burst out laughing and pointed at their friend. "You transformed into a Purugly!" Amber blurted out with a laugh. "WHAT!" Alena shouted. She looked around and found a puddle. She looked into it and screamed. "AH I'm FAT now!"said Alena.

Later Alena was walking home when she ran into non other that Brianna. "A feline pokemon? Were you once human?"asked Brianna who was in the mood to chase someone. "Um yes."said Alena. "ALENA!?"gasped Brianna. "Yes."said Alena in a small voice knowing what was to come up next. "...Well normally I don't chase former humans after they've Pokized...But in this case!"said Brianna and she began to chase Alena. "AH!."screamed Alena and a cat and dog chase ensued...only THIS time Brianna was in the right.

* * *

Yes the ending is similar to chapter 10 but I couldn't resist XD.

Thanks to wolflover595 for coming up with the Pokeazation scene for Alena.

Also if your wondering why I edited some earlier chapters I did it so you could actually see Alena teasing Brianna as opposed to just telling you Alena has been teasing Brianna.

Anyway this it tomhur saying please review and next time we're going to look into everyone's personal lives again.


End file.
